The testing of soil, foodstuffs, and other materials for the presence of environmental contaminants or other analytes involves the collection of large numbers of samples and their subsequent analysis. The present inventions are kits designed to decrease the cost of sample collection and processing (extraction and filtering), and also to make it more convenient to test samples on site or collect them for testing at a distant laboratory.